Drive By Spamano!
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Antonio met someone who he fell in love with after only a few day, and of course he did something stupid that made his new love move away and leave hating him. What happens when he moves to California and meets his love again?
1. Stood a Boy That Looked Like You

**Hey I know I haven't posted in a long time and I won't make some dumb excuse cuz the reasons simple; I'm forgetful and (maybe just a little) slow. But here's a new spamano for you! I got the idea from watching a video by ThePelici on youtube called Drive By-Spamano AMV. Drive By being the song by Train!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say I don't own Hetalia or the song or anything else?**

_Chapter 1, Stood a Boy That Looked Like You_

**Antonio's POV**

I walked my new little cottage in California. My name is Antonio Carriedo and I'm 25 years old! My new home was a small, but cozy! It had two bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a good living room and a huge garden out back where I could grow my tomatoes! Speaking of tomatoes, I should probably plant them! I pulled a bunch of packets that had tomato plant seeds in them out of my duffel bag and happily ran out the back door of my house and started planting my precious soon to be fruits! Some may say I'm a little weird since the first thing I do when I get to my new house is not unpack, but plant tomato seeds. Well anyone who says that is obviously stupid for not seeing just how important and amazing tomatoes are! I rubbed some dirt of my hands onto my light brown shorts and red t-shirt. Cursing when I realized it may not come out. Oh well! I look down at the packet the tomato seeds came in and look at the picture of a fully ripe tomato on the front. I sigh, I love tomatoes but they always make me think of . . . no! I can't think about him. I screwed up and he moved. He's gone and I'm never going to see him again so I should just get over it . . . right? I notice a pile of garbage just sitting in the corner of the fenced in back yard. I remember the realtor mentioning something about the previous owners being slobs. I get up and clean up the trash before walk to the front yard to throw it in the trash can.

I throw the garbage away and freeze in shock as I look up to see a boy, probably about 19 or 20, running around chasing cat across the lawn of the house across from mine. He has light brown hair and light brown eyes. The only thing odd is the strange curl that seems to be popping out of his head. He-he looks s-so much like . . . _him!_ I shake my head. First the tomatoes and now this boy who acts younger than he really is? Everything today is just reminding me of him. Yes, the boy looks almost exactly like him, but he would never run around in front of a house chasing a cat yelling the word/noise/whatever "Veeee~!" while smiling like a kid in a candy shop! Then again, I didn't really know him all that much did I. Okay so he may do that, but it seems highly unlikely. Plus _his_ hair and eyes are darker and his curl is on the opposite side. Although the resemblance is very eerie . . . .

"Huh? Oh hi! Are you our new neighbor?" The boy asks happily running over to me with his cat in his arms. I shake my head and smile my usually large smile.

"Oh, yes! My name's Antonio! What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"My name's Feliciano and this is my kitty Pooky! Hhhmm, your name sounds familiar. Maybe I'm thinking of someone else. Oh well! It's nice to meet you Antonio, can we be friends?" Feliciano asks innocently. I laugh slightly and smile even wider.

"Of course we can!" I reply.

"Veeeeeee~! I made a new friend yay!" Feliciano yells spinning in a circle before stopping as his stomach grumbles.

"Are you hungry Feliciano? Would you like to come in for some churros? I bought some on my way here and I still have a few left!" I ask laughing as he smiles brightly.

"Ve~! Churros! Sure I'd love to Antonio, oh and you can call me Feli! That's what Luddy calls me!" Feli explains as I lead him out back. There are two chairs out back so why not eat outside right?

"Okay Feli! Who's Luddy?" I ask as I come back from inside with four churros that are still warm!

"Oh! Luddy is the love of my life! But mi fratello doesn't like him at all. They always fight." Feli replies as he eats his churro with a frown on his face.

"Oh that's terrible you shouldn't have to worry about loving both of them while they hat eeach other." I say rubbing the boys back.

"It's okay! They'll get along eventually!" Feli smiles brightly. Wow that was quick! _He _never smiled like that . . . as far as I know. I really do know nothing about him other than the fact that I ruined any chances with him because I'm an idiot!

**Lovino's POV**

Stupid Feliciano! Where the hell did he go! My name's Lovino Vargas, I'm 22 and as of right now I'm looking for my idiot younger brother. I could of sworn he was being an idiot outside with his dumb cat, but I couldn't find him anywhere and I was starting to genuinely worried about him! Feliciano's 19 but has the brain of a two year old. Some rapist could drive up to him and he'd get in their car if they said they had freakin' pasta! (sure pasta's amazing but I s wouldn't get into some strangers car for it!) Where the hell was Feliciano!

I walk out into the front yard again and look down the street wondering if he just ran down the street. That's when I see the curl that's oh so similar to mine sitting in a chair in the back yard of the new guy who moved in. How dumb was Lovino what if he was a pervert? He should have told me he was going over his house at least!

I stomp over to the fence of the could-be-pervert who moved in and yell tell my brother.

"You idiot I've been looking everywhere for your dumbass and you're here eatin- . . ." That's when I see him, Antonio Carriedo, it had to be him!

**Antonio's POV**

"So you have a brother Feli?" I asked, wondering, could it maybe be _him_?

"Yeah! He can be really mean, pushy, and stubborn sometimes, but he's really nice once you get to know him!" Feli answered, it sounded a lot like . . .

"You idiot I've been looking everywhere for your dumbass and you're here eatin- . . ." I look up to see Feli's brother, and I dropped my churro.

"L-Lovino?" I ask unsure if it's just my eyes playing a trick on me. Lovino (if it's him) just stands there frozen in what looks like terror.

"Ve? Antonio, you and fratello know each other?" Feli asks confused. I completely ignore Feli (even though, yes, I know it's rude) and walk closer to Lovino now that I know it really is _him!_

"Lovino . . ." I say sighing as I'm overwhelmed not only with shock at seeing the person I haven't stop thinking about since I met him, and happiness that I am seeing him!

"You don't know how much I've-

"Stay the hell away from me you bastard! I never want to see your face again!" Lovino sceams and runs off to his house.

"Lovino wait please!" I yell running after him leaving a very, **very**! Confused Feli sitting in my back yard trying to process what just happened.

**Woooooooooow! Do I suck for stopping where I did? Hhhmmmmm . . . IDK! And I don't really care because I said so! Anywaaayyyy I'll probably put up another chapter or two so please review or I may cry! (just kidding hardly anyone can make me cry :p) Review please either way!**

**Musical Nerd 29!**


	2. Let's Skip the How You've Been

**Okay 2****nd**** chapter hope you like it and don't hate me for it! That would suck! **

**Disclaimer: you know it by now**

_Let's Skip the How You've Been_

**Lovino's POV**

Damn bastard! He would be the one to move right across the street from me! First I have to deal with Feliciano's potato bastard of a boyfriend and now _him_! I mean sure I _used_ to kind of like him, but that was before I learned how much of a jackass that dumb tomato bastard was! The only things good about him are his emerald green eyes that make me melt, his dark brown curly hair, and his well toned . . . WHAT AM I SAYING? I hate Antonio damn it!

I ran into my house after yelling at the dumb tomato bastard and then up into my room. I was pretty sure he was following me after I ran. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a knock on my now locked bedroom door.

"Lovi, please, can we talk?" Antonio asked from behind my door.

"Go to hell you bastard! I told you I never want to see your ass face again!" I yelled jumping on to my bed and burying my face into my tomato pillow. Damn Antonio, how could someone be so perfect yet be able to hurt me so much? I should have seen it coming really . . .

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_I was just sitting there at the bar after I broke up with yet another annoying bitch of a girl friend. She only wanted me in bed and I refused to be used. I downed another drink (I had lost track so I was obviously drunk). _

"_Give me another one!" I ordered the bartender._

"_You've had enough, I'm cutting you off!" The bastard yelled._

"_Give me another beer god damn it!" I yelled._

"_No! You're drunk enough!" I groaned and banged my head against the bar. This was the first time I had gotten drunk seeing as though I had only turned 21 a few months ago, but I knew it would hurt like hell in the morning. I didn't give two shits though. _

"_Two please~!" someone says sitting next to me in a sing-song voice. I look over to see a Spaniard with dark brown curly hair and the most amazing green eyes. It's obvious he's pretty drunk too since he's swaying in his chair, but that bitch of a bartender gives him two freakin' drinks! I groan again when a drink is slid in front of me._

"_Here you go! I hate it when bartenders cut people off! It's just so stupid." the Spaniard says smiling sipping his drink and almost falling off of his barstool. I shrug and take the drink even though I know there's a good chance he put something in it (I'm cautious, so what?). _

"_So, what's your name?" the Spaniard asks leaning closer to me. I back away slightly and notice the weird look in his eyes, I chose to ignore it though._

"_Lovino, and you?" I ask drinking more of the beer._

"_Antonio Carriedo!"He answers happily. Then, for some reason he hugs me._

"_WHAT THE HELL? Get off of me!" I yell trying to push him off._

"_But your name is just soooo cute Lovi~!"_

"_Who the hell is Lovi?" I asked confused out of my mind. Maybe this guy is more drunk than I thought._

"_You're Lovi! That's your new nickname!" Antonio answers finally releasing me from the hug._

"_That's a dumb ass nickname! And who said you could give me a nickname? I just met you!" I yell in frustration._

"_Well then let's get to know each other!"After that Antonio and I start talking, and I'm actually enjoying myself even though we're both getting even more drunk by the minute. I learned from our conversation though that he's going to school to be a Spanish teacher since he's from Spain originally, that he's 24 and we actually both go to the college in town (I knew he looked familiar!). I learn a bunch of other stuff, but due to the alcohol I couldn't remember._

"_So Lovi! Why don't we get out of here and go for a walk at the park across the street?" Antonio asked. I nod my head and he takes my hand and pulls me to the park across from the bar. It's almost one in the morning so there's no one at the park. I let Antonio practically drag me along since I can't walk in a straight line for my life. We sit on a bench under a big willow tree and Antonio looks at me with the same look he had when he first asked me my name. _

"_Antonio, what's with that look? You look like you-!"I stop mid sentence as Antonio crashes his lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock as Antonio continues kissing me. I feel like a bolt of lightning just shot up my spine and my eyes flutter closed as I kiss back. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap possessively as I wrap my arms around his neck. We continue kissing for god knows how long only taking breaks in between to breath and then going straight back to kissing. _

_Eventually I pull away and when Antonio goes to kiss me again I stop him and he looks at me confused. The alcohol is finally starting to where off and my face begins to blush and I look down._

"_What's wrong Lovi?" Antonio asks taking my chin and pulling my face up so our eyes meet._

"_I-it's just th-that . . .um I've never liked, um . . ." I trail off not really knowing what to say. I mean, I was about to say I've never liked a guy before so this was all kind of weird, but I didn't want it to sound like I didn't like it._

"_Oh, you like girls huh? I'm sorry Lovi I shouldn't have done that." Antonio says placing me back down on the bench and starting to get back up._

"_Wait!" I yelling standing up a little too fast and falling to the ground. Antonio rushes over to me with a worried look on his face._

"_Lovi! Are you- mph!" Antonio says as I grab his shirt collar and pulling him into another kiss. He doesn't do anything first but then starts kissing me back. He runs his tongue against my bottom lip and I immediately grant him entrance. Our tongues begin to fight for dominance until we pull away for air._

"_Lovi!" Antonio sighs and smiles. I pull on his shirt so I can whisper n his ear._

"_My apartment is in that building right there, we can go if you want." I say motioning towards the apartment building only a few buildings down from the bar. I look at Antonio and he smiles before picking me up and going over to my apartment. _

_The next morning I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The memories of last nights events come rushing into my mind. I wiggle out of Antonio's grasp and roll out of bed (thankfully I'm wearing boxers). I sit on the floor and place a hand on my head. Did I really just do that? Not only do I have a splitting head ache but the worst part is that I remember what happened, and I like it! I couldn't possibly be starting to like the overly happy Spaniard could I?_

_I looked up as Antonio sat up and looked at me in horror._

"_Oh god! Please tell me we didn't!"_

"_We did." I say shyly as I begin to blush again._

"_I'm so sorry Lovi! This was so wrong we shouldn't have done this." Antonio says standing up and getting dressed. My head shot up and I look at him angry._

"_What do you mean we shouldn't have done this? Do you have a girlfriend or something? Oh wait you'd have a boyfriend." I ask glaring at him as I get dressed in a hurry. _

"_What? No I'm not dating, it's just, I don't think we should really do anything else, like date you know?" Antonio says sheepishly. What the hell did he mean by that? He said so many nice things last night and I may have been a little drunk still but I remembered him saying, "I really like you Lovi, more than anyone I've met before. I didn't know I could like someone this much in such a small amount of time."_

"_What do you mean by that!You said you liked me more than anyone else you've ever met! Now you're saying you don't? What the hell!" I yell getting more pissed off by the second._

"_Look Lovi I do like you but the only thing we can be right now is friends, nothing more." Antonio says as he starts to stroke me cheek._

"_Don't touch me you bastard! You led me on and I don't even want to be your friend! I don't ever want to see your face again you dumb tomato bastard!" I yelled hitting his hand away (How is it that I remembered out of all of the stuff he told me that he loved tomatoes?)_

"_Lovi, you'll still see me at school you know. Please can we at least be friends?" Antonio asked._

"_No we can't! And we'll see about seeing your ass face again at school! Get out of my apartment! Now! GET! OUT!" I yell as tears start to roll down my face._

"_Lovi . . ." Antonio tries to reach to wipe the tears from my face._

"_OUT!" I yelled even louder and Antonio steps back and hurries out the door. I barely hear him say sorry in a whisper as he leaves. Good thing Feliciano had slept over his friends house instead of coming back here to sleep. It was also a good thing that my grandpa Romulus offered as his small vacation house in California as a new home on the other side of the country so we didn't have to pay rent. Thank god for rich grandfathers._

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

I burry my face even deeper into my pillow aw Antonio continues to plead from the other side of my door. I hear someone run down the hall and stop in front of my door next to Antonio.

"Fratello I don't know how you and Antonio know each other or why you're upset, but you shouldn't keep things in! Please let him in to talk to you!" Feliciano pleads and I can practically hear the tears starting to form in his eyes. Damn Feliciano! I can't say no to him ever damn it! I slowly get off of my bed and open the door.

"Feli, go over to Ludwig's house, NOW!" I say never once to stopping the glare I have fixed on Antonio who just looks down.

"Ok! You're going to let Antonio talk right?" Feli asks. He's so stupid!

"Yes I am, but only because I don't want you to be upset." I sigh as Feli runs off and I open the door to my bedroom to let Antonio in.

We both sit on my bed at different ends. Antonio stares at the floor and I continue to glare at him.

"So, Lovi, how have you been lately?" He asks in what I know to be a way to avoid me either yelling at him or him answering any of my questions.

"Skip it Antonio, why the hell are you here and what do you want?" I ask angrily.

"I'm here in town for work, and I'm here in your room to talk things out." He answers still finding the floor very interesting.

"You didn't answer my last question. What do you want!" I ask getting more irritated.

". . . I want you Lovi." He says as he looks up at me. My anger fading as those beautiful green eyes pierce through like me like a spear through my heart.

**Yay! It's done! I actually like this chapter a lot! Next chapter will be the last so I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

**-Musical Nerd 29 **


	3. Overwhelmed and Frankly Scared as Hell

**Okey dokey last chapter finally! Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to believe I do **

I Was Overwhelmed and Frankly Scared as Hell

**Lovino's POV**

"Y-you want me? Is this some kind of sick joke bastard!" I yell as my anger starts to flow out.

"No! I really do want you Lovi!" Antonio says moving closer to me.

"That's a load of crap! First you say that you want us to just be friends and now you just come back and say you want me! If this is just some sick game of yours I don't want to play! And don't call me Lovi!" I scream jumping off of my bed to avoid being anywhere near him.

"I had actually started liking you, you bastard! But like every other jackass I've ever even considered liking you just take my heart and trample on it! Well I'm done I don't want to be used again!" I yelled moving back until my back is against the wall. Tears start to come out of my eyes; I try to get them to stop but they just won't. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor pulling my knees to my chest. Great! Now I'm acting like a freakin' girl over some guy I only really knew for one night! How is that even possible!

"Lovi please don't think like that I'd never just use you! I didn't honestly!" Antonio says as he walks over and crouches down in front of me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I shrug it of turning my head away from him.

"Screw you, yes you did. I'm not an idiot like you." I mumble as more tears start flowing out of my eyes.

"I swear I didn't Lovi! I meant every word I said when I told you how much I like you." Antonio said as he wiped some of the tears off of my face.

"Then why did you say we couldn't be together!" I yelled looking him in the eye, "I actually liked you bastard and you went and pushed me away! Why?"

"I-I . . . I was scared Lovi." Antonio says in a whisper looking down.

"Scared? What the hell were you scared of?" I asked. Now I was really confused.

"It's just, I had just met you and it wasn't the first time something like that had happened. I would meet someone and only know them for one night and then we'd start going out. It always ended in disaster. The last person that happened with hurt me a lot. I told myself I wouldn't go out with anyone before getting to know them more. Then I met you and since I was kind of drunk I completely forgot. All I knew was that I liked you Lovi and I wanted to be with you. But when I woke up after that night I was just completely overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think, but I didn't want either of us to get hurt. So I decided we should just be friends. I guess that plan failed . . ." Antonio explained trailing off at the end. I saw a blush rise to his cheeks. Was he seriously embarrassed?

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Why didn't you explain that earlier? Like before I started screaming at you?" I asked. Antonio laughed a little and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I probably should've done that. Then again I wasn't entirely sure why I did what I did until a few weeks later. I guess I just need time to think about what had happened. I'm really sorry I hurt you Lovi, I never meant to. And, I want us to try again. So will you go out with me for real this time?" Antonio asked stroking me cheek.

"Yeah, ok sure I guess . . ." I say as my face starts to heat up. Why did this have to be so embarrassing?

"Fusosososo, Lovi your face looks like a tomato~!" Antonio says smiling like an idiot.

"What the hell kind of creepy laugh is that! Seriously who laughs like that? You're freakin' weird! And my face doesn't look like a tomato jerk!" I yelled standing up. Antonio stands up too and hugs me.

"I'm only teasing Lovi you don't have to get angry. I'm just so happy that I can be with you now! You don't know how much I've missed you!" Antonio coos hugging me closer and kissing me on the cheek.

"Stupid tomato bastard, if you're going to kiss me kiss me for real damn it!" I yell smirking to myself.

"If that's what my little Lovi wants~!" Antonio grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss. The same sparks that I felt that first night returned. Only this time I wasn't entirely drunk.

"Now I remember where I heard Antonio's name before! He was that guy you met at the bar where we used to live~!" I heard my idiot of a brother say from the hallway. He was hanging of his potato bastard of a boyfriend's arm peaking into my room.

"Damn it Feliciano! I thought I told you to go to that potato bastard's house! Not bring him here!" I yelled pulling away from Antonio who pouted a little.

"I did! But I was scared you might hurt our new neighbor so we came back here to make sure everything was okay! Veeee~! I'm so happy for you fratello!" Feliciano said as he ran into my room and hugged me.

"Get off of me and get out of my room! Go back over the potato bastard's house!" I said pushing my little brother off of me. Antonio laughed behind me and I glared at him.

"Don't you laugh or I **will** hurt you." I said, but Antonio just come over and grabs my hand pulling me out of the room.

"Come on Lovi~! I know something we can do at my house that's more fun~!" Antonio says smirking. His eyes glowing with mischief.

"Not until I get some food bastard I'm hungry! Have you even unpacked your stupid stuff yet?" I asked curiously as we walk out onto the street and I see a bunch of boxes on the porch.

"Nope! But I don't care it can wait! And I'll make you some pasta if you want!" Antonio says happily.

"God, you really are an idiot." I say I look back at Antonio and smile a little. So what if he's an idiot? He's my idiot and that's the important part.

**Okay that's such a fluffy ending (IMO). I usually hate ending stories like this but oh well! That's the end! Review!**

-Musical Nerd 29


End file.
